


candy boy

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *all扎马蒂奇/阿扎尔 吉鲁/阿扎尔（特里/阿扎尔提及*不喜慎入（有车





	candy boy

离开切尔西也不知道是解脱还是怎么，他走进斯坦福桥球场也会怀念，但是不肯回头，或者说是没办法。  
反正感情就是个很复杂的东西。  
他还是熟悉这里，路线、球员或是工作人员、甚至球场的每一处设施。 他也会想起那个总也叫不对他名字的小男孩儿，一开始是真的叫不对，后来就是故意的了，你不知道Nemanja可以被叫出几个读音。  
可是小男孩儿讨人喜欢得很。

他也不是故意要撞见蓝军队长和他们的边锋在浴室做爱的。  
男孩儿跪在地上，吞吐着他队长的阴茎，卖力地，急切地，但动作艰难又生涩，浴室里蒸腾的水汽甚至给活泼又可爱的蓝军队宠凭空增添了几分性感的气息，那光裸着的漂亮屁股就正对着马蒂奇的方向。  
当他的队长把男孩儿按在浴室的墙壁上。  
流水声都盖不住小男孩儿的呻吟。

马蒂奇进也不是，退也不是，呆呆地站了好一会儿。直到蓝军队长把小男孩儿抱起来，马蒂奇这才看见特里怀里的阿扎尔无意识地张着嘴巴，眼睛也半睁着。  
阿扎尔看见自己了吗。  
好像有，又似乎没有。  
他只记得自己后来跑出来了，连球衣都没换就急急忙忙地开车离开了斯坦福桥，他需要时间消化这事儿，毕竟不是所有人都能在短时间就接受自己的队友搞在了一起的事实。  
更不可思议的是，他甚至闭上眼睛就能看见蓝军的边锋。  
下半身硬得发疼。

当第二天马蒂奇顶着黑眼圈来到科巴姆训练基地的时候，比利时男孩儿正在穿训练服，男孩儿把拉链拉到最上面想要盖住自己脖子上的红印，然后蓝军队长走过来摸了摸小男孩儿的小卷毛。  
男孩儿转头看见了马蒂奇，嘴角就咧开了，“嘻嘻你迟到了！”  
马蒂奇也不知道自己有没有笑出来，他似乎只是尴尬地挠了挠头，说了一句“不好意思啊”，面前的矮个子男孩儿奇怪地看了他一眼，就没再说话。  
马蒂奇在心里骂了一句，为什么觉得尴尬的会是他啊。  
还好昨天阿扎尔应该是没看到自己。

...到底为什么尴尬的会是他。  
保守秘密并不难，前提是你不总想着它。但昨天浴室那一幕的冲击力实在太大了，马蒂奇在考虑一拳给自己打晕翘掉训练的可能性。  
小男孩儿在训练场上颠球玩，一旁的蓝军队长习惯性地抓住了小男孩儿的手腕，好像没有人注意，大概也只有马蒂奇觉得那刺眼得很吧。  
就在塞尔维亚人愣神的时候，男孩儿已经悄悄地走了过来，喊了一声他的名字后就直接跳上了他的背，凑到他耳边轻声说，“是你吧”  
日。  
吓得他差点没站稳。  
“我看像你来着，”男孩儿怕掉下来似地紧紧地搂住了他，末了又添上一句，“还好是你。”  
“还好？”  
代替回答的是，比利时小男孩儿在他脸上偷偷地亲了一口。

“今天我可以跟你回家吗？”  
你不是已经坐在我的车上了吗。  
“队长呢”马蒂奇问。男孩儿露出一个看白痴的表情，“他也要回家的啊，我俩那叫偷情，偷情你懂吗？”，阿扎尔把棒棒糖剥下来的糖纸强行地塞在了马蒂奇的兜里，“不过我也确实在他家…有点过于刺激了…”  
“打住！”  
马蒂奇抽走了阿扎尔嘴里的棒棒糖然后捂住了男孩儿的嘴巴。为了让塞尔维亚人快点松手，比利时的小男孩儿眯起眼睛像小猫似地舔了舔马蒂奇的掌心。  
艾登阿扎尔的舌头上没有倒刺却还是轻而易举地勾住了内马尼亚马蒂奇。  
高个子男人把棒棒糖还给了阿扎尔，又被切尔西的10号含在嘴里送给了他。  
很甜，橙子味儿的。

男孩儿一进门就像小树懒一样缠在他身上，还是超重的小树懒。  
“要吃什么？”“?”男孩儿疑惑地抬起头盯着他看，“喂，你是不是性冷淡啊，送上门的都不吃啊？！”  
不过他很快就知道他的队友绝对不是性冷淡了。

在床上马蒂奇的话就更少了，只有在小男孩儿嘟囔着快点帮自己润滑的时候，切尔西的21号才说了一句“你真的很漂亮”。  
男孩儿被这突如其来的木讷的表白戳中了，接着他就用手去勾着马蒂奇的肩膀就势起身亲了一口高个子男人，不好意思地说了声“谢谢”。  
原来比利时人也会害羞啊。

内马尼亚马蒂奇是个实干家。  
男孩儿的声音断断续续连不成句子，他只能抓紧了男人的后背，委屈得直想哭。本来他在队长那学了好多骚话想对付马蒂奇的，可是男人根本没给他说的机会。  
“啊…你别…我又要到了…”  
他脑子空白到又忘了塞尔维亚人的名字该怎么念了。

阿扎尔扭过头不想和他的高个子队友说话，如果有什么比谎言被戳穿更讨厌的，那就是在狡辩自己那是饿哭但是被敷衍着说“嗯，对对对，艾登说的都是真的”的时候了。  
为了找回面子，他只好安慰自己，我可是Nemanja Matic的第一个男人呢。  
“如果那人不是我呢？”  
“睡服他咯”  
阿扎尔看马蒂奇没有说话就又钻进塞尔维亚人的怀里，“你不笑的时候真的冷冰冰的喂，”他又赶紧在男人的脸上吧唧了两口，“骗你的，如果是别人队长会解决的，嘿嘿。”

阿扎尔喜欢和高个子拥抱。  
每次马蒂奇张开双臂把他抱进怀里，他都能听见自己的心跳声，也不知道是错觉还是什么，他的心脏都快从胸口跃出来了。  
那种感觉奇妙得让人上瘾。  
他不知道自己只是喜欢被拥抱，还是因为那是Nemanja Matic。

那天踢完比赛，马蒂奇和小男孩儿约好了似地磨磨蹭蹭地拖在最后，等到最后一个人离开了客场更衣室，男孩儿就迫不及待地骑上了他的胯，搂着他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“Nemanja~我想要”  
马蒂奇一听见比利时小男孩儿撒娇就笑了，“这可不是斯坦福桥。” 谁会大胆到在酋长球场的客场更衣室里做爱呢。 “试试嘛，你也想的，”男孩儿软乎乎的嘴唇在他脸上用力地亲了好几下，裹在球裤里的漂亮翘臀也在他胯上前后蹭了又蹭，“你看，你都顶到我了。”  
“回家再…”  
“原来你是个胆小鬼哟！”  
马蒂奇本想反驳的，不知道谁才是胆小鬼，看恐怖片的时候会还躲在别人怀里掉眼泪，但他只是亲了下男孩儿的额头，“那你待会儿记得要小点声。”  
“呐！！！”

吱嘎——  
马蒂奇下意识地就拿手边的球衣挡住了男孩儿的脸。  
完了。

“是他啊。”  
男孩儿的声音小小的。马蒂奇这时候才转头往门口看，是阿森纳的12号前锋，法国人尴尬地笑了下，“下次记得要锁门”，塞尔维亚人感觉到身下的小男孩儿在轻轻地捏着自己的大腿。  
于是他问。  
“要加入吗？”  
男孩儿听完就移开了刚才放在马蒂奇大腿上的手扯下了盖在自己头上的球衣。

艾登阿扎尔？  
奥利维尔吉鲁本想拒绝，但当看到马蒂奇身下是阿扎尔，对面队的当家球星，震惊到他的手差点没抓住自己的浴巾。  
男孩儿舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那动作很慢，吉鲁能清楚地看到那粉嫩的小舌头是怎么让切尔西10号的嘴唇变得水水润润然后发出一声“Mr. Giroud”的。

咔——  
法国人反锁上了更衣室的门。

他走近了才敢相信那真的是阿扎尔。  
吉鲁从马蒂奇怀里把化成一滩水的阿扎尔捞了出来，男孩儿把手搭在了他的肩上，“你刚洗了澡吗？”男孩儿趴在他的肩上，嘴唇几乎快要碰到他的耳朵了，“那我觉得你可能需要再洗一次了。”  
“你的队友有好好帮你润滑吗？”  
“那你摸摸看哦，”男孩儿把手放在他的胯上，然后抬头朝他眨了下眼睛，又笑了起来，“你好大哦，那技巧会不会很差呀。”  
人怎么能在说出这种话之后表情还那么天真。  
“我保证你的担心是多余的。”他扣住男孩儿后脑勺，让阿扎尔抬起头来和他接吻，嘴巴很软，舌头也是，他轻轻地咬了一下男孩儿那灵活的小舌头。  
阿扎尔从鼻腔发出一声轻哼。  
又色情又可爱。

自诩为情场老手的男孩儿其实也没多少经验，所以他在男人的舌头伸进来的时候，身体猛地绷紧了，“不是用…手指…就可以的吗…呜…太奇怪了”  
“我会把你一点一点都吃掉的。”  
这屁股本身已经足够美妙了，再想想这屁股属于Eden Hazard……法国人给了那世界级的翘臀一巴掌，清脆的一声响，他简直现在就想操进比利时男孩儿到处勾引人的漂亮屁股。（阿扎尔倒没觉得那算是勾引  
马蒂奇坐在那也没闲着，拉过比利时小男孩儿肉乎乎的小胳膊，让男孩儿的手撑在自己的大腿上，然后就操进了男孩儿漂亮的嘴巴里。  
男孩儿吸吮得很卖力。  
湿热的，柔软的，紧紧地包裹着马蒂奇，当听到高个子男人的呼吸变得沉重起来，男孩儿就想要后退了，却被男人紧紧地按住了那圆溜溜的小脑袋。任凭他再怎么想要张大一点嘴巴，都呼吸不来空气，他拼命地拍着马蒂奇的大腿想要男人放过自己。  
求求你了，拜托了。  
就当男孩儿怀疑自己快因缺氧而晕过去的时候，他的队友松开了手。 然而在他刚吸进第一口气的同时，法国人就操了进来，阿扎尔的脏话没飙出来倒是先给自己憋得咳嗽了好一会儿。  
该死的法国人。  
切尔西10号的眼睛是和莱蒙湖一样的颜色，轻轻撞一下都像有湖水溢出来，男孩儿闭上眼，湖水就从眼角落了下来，在男孩儿的脸上泛着光，然后被塞尔维亚人用手指抹了去，又送进了阿扎尔的嘴巴里。  
切尔西21号的手指被他们的边锋舔得湿漉漉的。

奥利维尔吉鲁没想到切尔西竟然会有这样的小妖精。  
明明他一开始只是想要征服，开疆扩土一样地，想着要把阿扎尔送上巅峰，却没想到是自己先踏入了天堂。  
“我想看着你” 男孩儿的脸又红起来，吉鲁摸上去的时候还发烫。  
法国人把浴巾铺在更衣室的桌子上抱着男孩儿放了上去，男孩儿在躺下去之前还不舍地勾着他的脖子，“就这么喜欢我吗？”吉鲁问。阿扎尔转头看看马蒂奇又转头看看吉鲁，然后眼神儿就飘到别的地方了，半晌才小声地嗯了一下。  
法国人越看面前的小肉团子越好玩，连动作都温柔起来了，男孩儿在他耳边哼哼呀呀着，声音变得黏黏糊糊的，嘴巴里像含着糖块，大概是很快就化了吧，他舌头伸进去的时候只尝到一点甜味儿。  
和吉鲁这种踢了六七十分钟的球员不一样（x，踢了九十多分钟球真的很累，阿扎尔这时候快一点力气都使不上了，索性就由着法国人给他的身体摆成各种姿势，他还在心里默念一句，嘿瑜伽没白练。  
切尔西的10号就这样把自己完全交给了一个自己并不熟悉的男人。

阿森纳前锋把阿扎尔抱了起来，然后马蒂奇就贴上了男孩儿的后背，吻着他的后颈，男孩儿的脚够不到地面，支撑着他的只有法国人的肩膀和塞尔维亚人的阴茎。  
这俩人到底为什么都这么高啊。  
会挠人的小猫咪哀怨似地叫了一下。  
这俩人不会真把自己做死在这儿吧，没一会儿就射了两三次的阿扎尔觉得他连喘气都觉得累了。就当他以为这俩人快要放过自己的时候，  
“去我们主场更衣室吧”  
不要！不要！不要！！！  
他真的要哭了。

“艾登，你现在尝起来都是精液味儿了。”  
马蒂奇没心思想法国人为什么连做爱时候也有那么多的话，他现在只想抱着累得快晕过去的小男孩儿回家。  
他随便给男孩儿套上了件衣服，可能是拉姆塞的，也可能是吉鲁的，总不会是默特萨克的。 （后来看男孩儿兴高采烈地去送还衣服回来时候还身上带着法国人须后水的味道，马蒂奇有点后悔了，如果有可能的话，就算那次男孩儿会掐痛他，他也不要问吉鲁要不要加入了。  
马蒂奇抱着被做得晕晕乎乎的比利时小男孩儿下了车，“你和队长做的时候也没见你要邀请我啊？”阿扎尔连翻白眼的力气都没有了，“我哪敢啊。”

先是特里，然后是马蒂奇， 阿扎尔不满地嘟囔了一声，“怎么都要走哇。” 明明一直在说来自比利时的小男孩儿是个偷心贼，结果离开的都是别人。直到后来Olivier Giroud推开科巴姆训练基地的大门和他说了一声“Hi”  
法国人也问了差不多的问题，“如果那次不是我的话怎么办？”  
比利时人摇了摇头，“我也不知道，不过我想，Nemanja会保护我的吧。”

阿扎尔有时候也会想起马蒂奇，想起塞尔维亚人的手掌很大，轻轻松松地就能抱起自己，想起被恶意犯规的时候自己会下意识地扯住切尔西21号的手。  
对了，男人呢还会说他是小海豹。  
他反驳道，是豹子，不是小海豹！阿扎尔拿着手机戳开头像给他的队友看，“你没看到Nike做的图嘛，是豹子哦！”  
“我赞助商是Adidas，为毛要看你钩子广告？！”  
网瘾小孩儿斜了马蒂奇一眼，“你就庆幸你没有社交网络吧！不然我开一百个小号骂你！”

马蒂奇脱下了印有21号的蓝色球衣，  
那个蓝色的小精灵就再也没有出现在他家了。  
“When Nemanja Matic played in the left midfield, behind me, he said to me，”原来阿扎尔还记得呢，马蒂奇突然就想起那时候自己凑到男孩儿耳边说的那些话，“Don’t defend, I will defend for you.”那时候还不觉得是情话，过后想起来都心酸，“I will give you the ball and you will score.”  
末了男孩儿又添上了一句。  
“He understood everything.”  
用的是过去式。

他还会在球场上见到那个小男孩儿，叫做Eden Hazard的小男孩儿在球场上跑来跑去，和姓氏如出一辙，“HAZARD”。 也不知道是想感受什么，赛前曼联31号走过去抱切尔西10号的时候差点把身体完全倾了过去，他听见男孩儿在笑，“你很想我吗？”。  
塞尔维亚人轻轻地嗯了一声。  
可惜球场上不分这个，所以他拉扯或是放铲的时候几乎不带丝毫犹豫，也不留情面。  
小男孩儿又一次摔倒的时候，马蒂奇看到阿扎尔腿上那道长长的伤口，他都来不及深想，切尔西的10号就爬了起来 。  
那是他曾经当宝贝的男孩儿啊，球场上发生争执都只会躲在一边或是抱着别人不让动手的佛系小孩儿，在绿茵场上打两个滚儿被汗水浸透一遍居然更漂亮了。  
赛后马蒂奇跟阿扎尔交换了球衣一起走出了斯坦福桥，然后发觉阿扎尔还跟着他，于是他转过头盯着那个长大了的小男孩儿，“你去哪儿啊”  
“跟你一起回家哦！”  
原来阿扎尔一点儿也没变啊，他还以为他转会去了曼联以后铲了小男孩儿那么多次，那些说不上乱七八糟也胡乱地藏在角落里的事在小男孩儿摔倒的时候也一遭碎掉了呢。

“防守很累吧”他问。  
“你走后我才知道这么难的”  
马蒂奇笑了起来，接着男孩儿又说，“你真的很讨厌。”  
“？”  
“推倒我又拉我起来还抱我，害得我都没办法恨你了。”  
他给自顾自地说着话还装作很记仇的比利时人一把搂进了怀里，“那你恨吧”，但是他知道，男孩儿的心里爱那么多，哪留得出地方来装恨呢。

他亲了一口男孩儿大腿上的伤口。  
疼吗？  
Nemanja，这次叫对了吧，你要温柔点儿了哦。

当他再次亲吻男孩儿嘴唇的时候，  
这一次尝到的是，渐渐变冷的，风的味道。


End file.
